Piercings, Tea, and Tattoos
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: A slash/yaoi one-shot for Sora Hoshi! Harry left the wizarding world at the end of the war and settled in a college town. He's perfectly content to never see anyone again when he see's some familiar faces one night at work.


**Rating: **M (Mighty Late)

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi, piercings, lemon, threesome, alcohol

**Diclaimer:** That would be nice, but no. I don't own Harry Potter. I can't even find all the books right now because they're scattered around my house.

**Note:** I'm so sorry this took so long Sora! But to make up for the long wait, it's super sexy! Also, anyone that notices any problems let me know. I might not fix themr ight away, but I will eventually. This is not beta'd, because I'm terrible at working with a beta. XDD This is a pressie for Sora Hoshi!

**EDIT:** is retarded and killed my dividers. I put in new ones, so hopefully this works now.

* * *

The music thumped heavy in his head, infesting his body to the point that he was mixing drinks to the rhythm. A zombie, Tahitian sunset, suicide, screw driver; he was setting up for a sake bomb when he happened to glance up.

A vague tingle of panic filtered through the all encompassing bass. Charlie Weasley and Oliver Wood were dancing directly in front of him. They hadn't noticed him, or if they had they didn't show it. Quickly looking back down at his prep Harry hoped they couldn't see well enough in the dim light to figure out who he was.

College students cheered as the shot glass fell into the beer. Harry peeked up through his lashes at the dance floor and relaxed when he noticed the pair were gone. Maybe he'd just imagined them.

* * *

Laughing nervously, Harry stared intently at a tattoo image on the wall. His breath hitched at the cool fingers gently rolling his nipple, then rushed out of him in a curse when the needle pushed through. A loop was put in place with little fanfare.

"There you go, your thirteenth piercing. Sure you don't want a tattoo?" The inked up piercing artist gave him a hopeful look and Harry chuckled.

"You'll be the first person I tell if I decide to get a tattoo Benny." A bit of gauze was taped over the piercing to keep his shirt from catching on it and he left the parlor.

Crossing the street, he glanced thoughtfully at his favorite café. He hadn't had lunch yet and…there they were again. Oliver was sitting across from Charlie at Harry's usual table, laughing merrily at something the red head said.

Harry stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and just watched them. They didn't look like they were trying to find him. Could it be a coincidence they'd showed up in this particular town?

* * *

Bouncing a little behind the bar, Harry worked in tandem with the other bar tender to mix drinks. They put on a bit of a show Saturday and Sunday, which usually drew more attention to the bar. It worked this time too, people flocking to the spectacle of flaming alcohol and synchronized drink mixing.

Green eyes danced up with just as much excitement as the crowd, only to stutter when they caught Charlie leaning against the bar, watching Tony twirl a bottle of blavod, the black alcohol sloshing out onto the bar and fueling the hypnotizing blue flame.

He quickly turned his attention back to the little pool of alcohol in his hand and lit it on fire. The crowd cheered, leaning back when Harry slapped his hand down into the line of 80 proof on the bar; catching it on fire.

A quick dip into the half melted ice cooled his hand back down and he caught the bottle of something orange when it was tossed at him. A quick glance at Charlie showed him with Oliver, their lips locked.

The surprise was dull this time, easily trickling out with the thump, thump, thump of the music.

* * *

When proper contact was finally made, it wasn't at the club. Instead, Harry ran straight into Oliver at the corner store. The brunet had been reaching up for a box of tea when Harry tripped through the door and into his side.

Oliver dropped the tea he'd just managed to grab, Harry fell completely backwards and landed on his ass with a grunt. Dazed green eyes blinked up at his old quid ditch captain for almost an entire minute before recognition dawned on both of them.

"You're-!" Harry scrambled to his feet and turned to flee, but Oliver reached out and grabbed the back of his black sweater. "Harry, wait!"

The Gryffindor froze up at hearing his name hissed in that Scottish brogue, shuddering a little. He'd always had a weakness for accents. It Voldemort had purred at him with an Australian accent he probably would have convinced Harry to drop the light side all together.

As it was, he'd killed the snake before vanishing completely into the muggle world. Very few people would recognize him for Harry Potter, Defeater of Voldemort now. Just his luck one of those few was shopping in his corner store.

"Calm down Harry, I just want to talk."

Finally settling down, Harry peered over his shoulder with a frown. "Then talk."

Oliver sighed at the tone, recognizing it from the many times he'd told Harry to mind Madame Pomfrey. Picking up his dropped tea, the former keeper quickly paid for it and led Harry to the café Harry had seen Charlie and Oliver at nearly two weeks ago.

"Go ahead and order something, I'll treat." Oliver tried not to fidget under the burning green gaze. "Really, we didn't come here looking for you. Charlie is on medical leave and I was retired early due to injury. We decided to move here because of the nightlife."

Harry relaxed a little and ordered some tea when the waitress came around. Oliver, smiling prettily at her, did the same.

"So what happened to put Charlie on medical leave? He seemed okay to me." Harry crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

His old captain frowned, looking confused. "When did you see Charlie?"

"I work at The Green Dragon. I've seen you guys dancing there a couple times." Harry shrugged, then gratefully took his tea from the waitress.

Oliver blinked, then his eyes widened comically. "You're the bar tender!" Interestingly, a blush spread over his cheeks and he quickly glanced away. Harry leaned forward curiously at this reaction.

"Well yes, I thought the piercing and blond streaks would probably give it away."

"They usually look green under the lights…"Harry grinned at Oliver's mumbled excuse and leaned back in his chair again.

"Yeah, that was a stroke of genius on Manny's part. Making the bar look like a dragon's mouth breathing green flame." He finished his tea and checked his watch, wincing when he saw the time. "Speaking of fire breathing dragons, I need to get going. My shift starts in ten minutes."

Urgency taking hold of both of them, Harry quickly stood and Oliver followed suit. "Wait, when's your next day off? Charlie and I would love to have you over! It's been nearly five years since you vanished and even longer since I've properly seen you!"

The twenty two year old paused long enough to consider, then smiled. "I'm off Thursdays, to give me a break before the big weekend. I'll meet you around two, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Oliver stood there, watching Harry walk away until he couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

Fidgeting nervously outside the door to an apartment that was only three blocks from his own; Harry decided that it was a little disconcerting to learn that the people he'd been avoiding for years only lived a few doors down. Well, a few doors and some flights of stairs at any rate.

He finally worked up the courage to knock, clicking the vibrating bar in his tongue on and off with his teeth. It was a habit his previous lovers hadn't been eager to break. The door opened, perhaps a little fast, and a flushed Oliver beamed out at him.

It was a bit irritating how Harry was still shorter than him. He'd wanted to be the one looking down on Oliver when he was eleven.

"Harry! I'm so glad you came! Please come in, Charlie is just finishing the tea." Harry gripped his messenger bag tight to his hip as he was pushed through.

Oliver sat him on a plush brown couch, the soft fabric brushing over his knuckles. "How are you? We haven't really had time to go to the club since I ran into you."

"Uh, I'm alright I s'pose. There hasn't been anything big happening at the club so you didn't miss anything. Well, except a drunkard getting thrown out on his arse. That was kind of funny." Harry's lips quirked in remembered amusement, making his spider bites glint golden in the lamp light.

"Are those new?" Harry flinched a little at the voice coming from beside him. Charlie wasted no time coming around to the front and setting a tray laden with tea and small sandwiches on the table. "The piercing on your lip I mean. I don't think they were there last time we were at the club."

Green eyes blinked and Oliver leaned forward in interest. "You know, now that I think about it, they weren't there when I ran into you either! Did they hurt?"

"Not much more than a bludger to the head." Harry grinned at Oliver's embarrassed laughter.

"Yes, well, you weren't exactly Mr. Confident at your first quidditch match either. If I recall, you almost swallowed the snitch. That's a little worse than taking a bludger to the brain." Oliver took a hasty sip of his tea and gasped at it's heat.

Both Charlie and Harry laughed at his expense, playfully cowering when the Scottish wizard brandished his wand at them.

* * *

Harry slid a drink down the bar with a showy flourish of his wrist, then used the remaining alcohol to fill six shot glasses in a line. Charlie and Oliver watched with wide grins, and when he was done they each reached out and downed one.

They glanced at each other and reached out to grab another simultaneously, then bickered over who finished theirs first. Harry mixed another drink as they argued, and when he'd handed it off to it's owner snatched up the remaining two.

"Listen up you pillocks, I'll count down from three and you'll each grab a glass and down it. First one to put their glass down empty wins." He put one shot in front of each man.

Oliver and Charlie exchanged a look that wouldn't be out of place on Fred and George. "What do we win then?" Oliver leaned forward with his chin resting in his hand, fluttering his eyelashes playfully at Harry.

His lover followed suit, settling his chin on the other hand. "Yeah Harry, what'll you give the winner?"

The be-pierced man tapped his finger on his chin, then grinned down at them. "You get a kiss from me." He winked jokingly and then blinked when both men's hands shot out to grab a glass and they swallowed it down.

Oliver's hit the counter first. "Ha! I win, pay up Harry." The younger man blushed, but leaned across the bar to peck Oliver's lips. The quidditch player was having none of that though, and slid his hand into dual-toned hair to deepen the kiss into a proper one.

By the time Harry had pulled way, both of them were breathless. His pupils were blown wide, but he managed to shake his head 'no' when the bouncer at the end of the bar nodded toward them questioningly.

"No fair, I wanted a taste of Harry." Charlie had a hungry look in his eyes that made Harry flush darker, but he couldn't move away from the pair. Couldn't bring himself to go to another customer. Thankfully, the other bar tender was happy enough to handle the customer demands on a Tuesday.

"Then come have a taste." Harry's eyes went wide at the sultry look on Oliver's face as Charlie dove forward like a starving man and claimed Oliver's lips.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was all passion and want; teeth and tongue. When Charlie pulled away he licked his swollen lips and, staring straight at Harry, said "Yummy, but I think I'll want it from the source next time."

* * *

"Back again?" Harry smiled shakily at Benny and settled in his usual chair. He was here so often that the man didn't even bother telling Harry to wait for him to be free. He just pulled away from the tattoo he was inking in on a mostly drunk girl and meandered over. "So what'll it be this time?"

"I want a double dydoe." Benny blinked, then shrugged.

The tattoo artist drew the privacy curtain that dangled from the ceiling and motioned for Harry to drop his pants. He did so quickly, gently running his fingers along the five piercings that made up the start of a ladder on his pelvis. It skipped his penis and continued for three more bars on his guiche.

This would be the first piercing he'd gotten on his actual penis.

The needle slipped through the first side and he inhaled sharply. It hurt, the pain was worse than even his corset piercings had been. But the second needle was already going through and he sagged in the chair at the dull throb that followed with the insertion of the second bar.

His head was clear now. Oliver and Charlie weren't going to rile him up again.

* * *

Famous last words, as they say. Harry groaned as a hot mouth trailed up his back, running over the leather threaded through his corset piercings. A second mouth tugged lightly at his nipple ring, then gently kissed the sharp stab of pain away.

Fingers wiggled in his arse, stretching and searching until Harry gave a sharp cry. Charlie grinned victoriously at Harry, then leaned forward to catch Oliver's lips in a passionate kiss over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry groaned and reached down to tug at his own cock. That had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The pair broke off and Charlie's mouth went back to torturing Harry's nipples. The blunt head of something that most definitely wasn't fingers pressed to his hole and Harry blinked as he realized that Charlie had pulled his fingers out sometime during the kiss.

It slipped in with little resistance and Harry threw his head back with a sharp cry at the sudden sting. Charlie grinned as Harry's nipples were pulled away from him and trailed his kisses lower.

Behind him, Oliver groaned. The sudden movement had pushed more of his prick into Harry. The wild head of black hair on his shoulder tossed briefly, brushing Harry's bangs against Oliver's cheek. Oliver didn't want hair getting in his mouth and quickly angled their heads to take Harry's lips in an awkward, but passionate kiss.

"Ah AHH!" Harry jerked away and curled forward a little. Charlie's mouth was bobbing up and down with obvious pleasure on his stiff rod. The rhythm both men took up was a little erratic, a little unsteady, but Harry couldn't imagine _anything _feeling better than this. Not even getting a piercing gave him this sort of pleasure.

Warmth gushed in his ass and he whimpered when Oliver's cock slid out, letting it dribble onto his thighs. Charlie was quick to tug him forward and replace the Scott though. "Haa, Charlieeeeeeennnnngh…" Harry gripped the redhead's shoulders to help steady himself.

"Look at that, he's begging for it Charlie." Oliver's voice in his ear made Harry keen. Both men had their hands on his hips, helping him lift up and down on Charlie's lap. One of Oliver's traveled down and around to grip his straining prick and tug once, twice.

White exploded behind his eyes, a harsh scream tearing his throat. The world dimmed and dulled around him, the sound of Charlie and Oliver talking nothing but an unintelligible murmur to Harry. He felt another burst of warmth and then he was being moved and he knew no more.

* * *

Nearly a year later, Harry settled into his chair backwards and tugged up his shirt. "Alright Benny, it's time for that tattoo." The man shoved a hoop into the nipple piercing he was doing, taped it up, and then hurried over to Harry.

"You'll finally let me ink you?" The glee on his face was enough to push Harry's nervousness away.

Green eyes rolled good naturedly. "Yes yes, you can ink me. You remember that dragon design I asked you to make? The one with the red moon? Put that one on my back."

Benny hummed and moved to grab the picture. "It won't be done in one sitting you know."

"I know, just get as much of it done as you can. We can't get married, but I want something to show that I'm taken. My lovers have already agreed to come in once this is done and get matching nipple rings with me." Harry grinned at the laughing man. Charlie had passed out just watching Harry get a piercing. It would be interesting to see him get one of his own.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Taku


End file.
